Dean's Little Girl
by SuperLordHero
Summary: As Jessie Winter finds out her father she never met before, is still alive. She hunts her father down, and demands answers. And later find out how dangerous his job is, by getting stuck in the middle of it.
1. Chapter 1

I watched the local news, same old news.

"Breaking news, some witnesses, has claimed they saw Dean and Sam Winchester. Could they still be alive after the explosion in the police department? Thats coming up in a live report. Im Debby Lava."

My eyes widen. Could my dad still be alive?

Awhile ago, my mom told me about my dad.

Dean Winchester, that was his name. He also had a little brother named Sam Winchester. Dean was biker kind of dude. He wears leather jackets, his attitude is bad.

My mom said that I look like him, with my brown hair, green eyes, and my freckles splashed around my cheecks and nose. Apparently I have his fashion type too.

I never met him before. He made a mistake when he was fourteen, and here I am. But that was fourteen years ago.

My mom thinks he's holding back a huge secret. I didn't agree with my mom before, but know he's one of the most wanted people in the United States. Died of an explosion, but still alive?

I can already feel a headache coming.

I wanted answers.

I was doing heavy research.

The only things that I found, and was disturbing to me is that he's wanted for digging up corpses, and burning it.

Yep my father is definitely a psycho path.

A little after midnight...

Bobby Singer, has been spotted with these criminals.

Guess im going to South Dakota.


	2. Chapter 2

I aborded the plane at two am, to travel to South Dakota from Ohio

You probably wondering how is a fourteen-year-old supposed to get on a plane by herself.

I started to have these powers three years ago that I cant explain. It started off seeing people woth horrible faces. Then I could turned invisible!

It stop for a year. I gotten stronger with it. I can turn invisible with clothes on, Thank god. I can turn the thing I'm holding invisible.

Lucky there was a seat opened. The flight was only two and a half hours.

As soon I found the address. I was surprise that there's a lot of junk cars.

I took a deep breath and knocked. I kept saying, please don't be a psycho killer, please don't be a psycho killer.

The door opened, "Do you need help kid." Bobby didn't look or sounded like a psycho killer.

"Uh, have you seen these two people lately. " I handed him some pictures.

"Cresto" Bobby said.

"Wait, what?" I replied, he may not be a killer but he is a psycho.

He poured water on me, well I hope it's water.

He pulled me inside.

"Why do you want to know about them?" Bobby asked.

"Im Jessie Winter, well Jessie Winchester." I replied. "Im sure, that im Deans daughter."

"What" he got up real close to me. His eyes widen. "Damn it Dean"

Next thing I knew I was on the couch having Bobby staring at me.

"You mother must be worried about you."

"My mom died in a house fire four years ago." I shiver at the memorie.

The door knocked.

Bobby got up to answer it. As soon he opened it a female came in. She had such a horrible face I had to turn invisible. Two males came in after her. I recognize them My dad and Sam.

"What was so important we had to dismiss the case"? The female said. "Ruby calm down he probably has a reasonable explaination." Sam said.

"You bet I do. Dean what were you thinking, " Bobby said angrily.

"I didn't do anything." Dean responded "maybe not now but fourteen years ago sure." Bobby said venom dripping from his voice.

"Uh, what exactly did I do." "You tell me why I have a fourteen year old girl on my couch claming that she's your daughter."

The room got silent. "Dean, what is he talking about." Sam whispered. "Sammy, remember, Molly."

"Molly Winter. " I flinched as I heard my mothers name. Dean nodded "Dean you didn't. " guilt flashed over Deans face.

"Where is she" Sam said. "She's on the couch."

They all came out of the entrance to the living room.

Bobby had a panic look on his face. "Jessie" he called.

I realized that im still invisible. So I became visible again.

"Great, she has demon blood in her too." Ruby said.


	3. Chapter 3

I was thrown series of questions. "Did your mother die in a housefire?" Sam asked.

"Yes, how did you know? She died when I was ten."

"What do you mean she died when you were ten?" Dean said.

I shot him a glare.

"Some people didn't have their mother die, but still has powers Dean."

"Jessie right? Did you have any memories of a stranger standing over your bed, with yellow eyes, before your mom died?" Sam asked totally serious.

"What kind of question is that? No I have not I will be totally messed up if I remembered that. All I remember is waking up with my room on fire, my mom was on the ceiling with her torso cut open."

"He must have erased her memory." Ruby spoke,

"Uh, sorry but I dont think a human being can actually do that so..."

"Well most humans cant turn invisible. " Dean said rolling his eyes.

I turn beat red. I already hate my father, even we just met less then ten minutes ago.

I turned to face Ruby, I can tell by looking at her she was pure evil.

"Your not human are you"

Ruby shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"What are we going to do with your little offspring" Ruby quickly said, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"She has a lot to learn lets get to work"


	4. Chapter 4

I learn being a hunter isn't easy.

You have to train, you have to test your running abilities.

You have to know how to take a gun apart, and put back together.

You have to know how to shoot.

I could go on forever.

I passed the hunter test, and now im stuck in Bobby's house doing research, while Bobby, Ruby, Sam, and my father Dean. Go hunt a Werewolf.

They say that Im to young to handle it.

I want to become part of the action. I want to be the hero for once.

I dont know why they hunting with a demon? I dont know why Sam is so blind that he trust a demon?

A demon.

I could see pure evil in her eyes.

Everyone see's it but Sam.

I doubt that's she's trying to stop Lilife (Spelling error, please correct me with the name so I can change it) from breaking the 66 seals.

How did I get stuck in this mess.

Five people are dead in the past week, in the Mountain side in North Colorado. There were no traces of weapons, fingerprints ect. Please call 000000000, if you might have any information.

The tv blared.

I show them I can handle a case.

No one is going to stop me.

Lets go to Mountain side Colorado.


	5. Chapter 5

My first case.

Im so excited.

I didn't think of the consequence I'll get, when they get back and find me missing.

Right now people need to be saved.

Now I'll find an empty motel room.

I turned invisible, and snatch a room key, and sign my fake name in the sign in sheet.

Jessie Reed.

As I got my room. I had one trashey old bed, the walls were painted yellow, with red carpet. I dont want to know, what's the bathroom condition.

I look over the reports, all were men, in their late thirties.

They happen in the Crab O' Lay restaurant, down the street from the motel.

I belive it's a vengeful spirit.

I had my duffle packed with spare clothes, salt, rock salt, guns, and iron.

Im going to the victims family and pretend im training to be a news reporter.

Four of the victims have recently got out of prison. The last one escaped prison.

So the spirit is going after Men who are in their late thirties, and have gotten out of jail.

Now I have to lie about who I am, again.

Hunters have it hard. I mean im not the lying type.

It took hours to look over prison records.

I finally have a match.

Thirty-eight-year-old Steve March just gotten out of prison a month ago.

It's pretty unlikely for Steve to go to the restaurant.

But I need to warn him not to go just in case.

I made my own add, saying dont eat at the Crab O' Lay.

It has toxic poison in it.

I slipped it in his mailbox.

While I was researching, I may have found the spirit who may have been haunting the place.

Mindy Wamhand, had died in the Crab O' Lay restaurant seven years ago. The murderer was a male Josh Manshy, he had just got out of prison that week. He was thirty nine years old.

Mindy was buried in the Ground House cemetery.

Around midnight.

I had a shovel and started to dig up the coffin.

It took me about forty five minutes to reach it.

I was sweating like a pig.

I was salting the bones, when Mindy paid a visit.

She used her powers to throw me across the cemetery, I hit a tree.

I was on the border line of passing out.

I heard yelling in the distance, I saw flames coming out of the hole I dug up.

Dean walked up to me with an angry expression.

I was so screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean walked up to me with an angry expression. Iam so screwed. I grinned sheepishly. "What the hell were you think your doing, hunting by yourself, if it weren't for us you'll be dead." Dean said. "I wanted to save people, is that to much to ask for." I replied. "Yes, because if you want to save people, your not doing them much of a favor if your dead. You weren't even ready for a hunt." Dean said. "I-" "Dean's right, you could've gotten yourself killed, or hurt. You cant hunt alone, unless you have years of practice, and I mean years. You have only had one week of practice. Your not ready. You have to have at least a couple more months of practice before you even go on a hunt with backup. " Sam said. "But that's forever, im ready." "No, your not, and what just hapoen clearly proved my point." Dean said. Sam help me off the ground, I silently screamed at the sudden tug on my shoulder. They already judging me, I dont want them thinking im a baby too. "Where's your demon friend." I grumbled. "Dont say it like that, she said she has some business to do." Sam defended. "Demon business, is that like killing innocent people, or sent the world on fire, if you can clear that up that-" "Ruby isnt like any other demon, why cant you two see that?" Sam said irritated. "She's a demon Sammy, of course she's evil, why cant you see that?" Dean said. "You know what, im done what you guys think. You guys need to see what's past who she really is, she's trying to help stop lifif (Please tell me how to spell it) from breaking the 66 seals, to stop the apocalypse from happening. " Sam said. Sam stalked off. "I think Sam is in love with her." I said. "Oh, dont try to change the subject, what you did was not acceptable. If we didn't know about the murders, we wouldn't know where you went off too. If we didn't find you a demon can easily get to you. We wouldn't be so concern if you weren't the target for demons, if-" "Wait why am I the target for demons?" "You have powers, ever since yellow eyes died, the powers stop. Do you know much they want answers how your powers still work. They belive you know the answer. They won't stop until they get the answer. " Dean said. "But I dont know how my powers work." "I know, maybe it has something to do with the apocalypse." My head was spinning. "Does this mean im on house arrest." I asked shyly. "Oh, yeah." 


	7. Chapter 7

House Arrest sucks.

Im just sitting at Bobby's house, looking for jobs that I cant do.

Worst of all Bobby is my babysitter.

It just Bobby and I in the house, Sam is getting food. Dean is working on the Impala, Bobby is going through the books.

I listen to my music loudly.

"Would ya turn that down." Bobby called out. It was no mistake that he was irritated.

I glared in his direction, but I follow my orders.

He looked unfazed by my evil glare.

Most people would look away.

Bobby just has that serious face that would make you cringe.

At that moment my father started to walk in.

"How's the research going." Dean asked wiping off the oil on his hands.

"Slow" Bobby said.

Dean looked my way, then went to the kitchen to grab a beer.

I know he's not used to this father thing, but he could try a bit harder, because he tries to pretend I don't exist. That's hard since im the main target for demons.

Dean grabbed a book off the shelf, "What are exactly looking for?"

"Any sign of demon behavior close to here, and you could call your angel friend, to help us with the Apocalypse." Bobby said.

"Angel friend?"

There's no such thing as an angel.

"Castiel is an angel."

"There's no such thing as angels."

At that moment Castiel appeared.

"What to you possibly want Dean."

Get ready to meet Cas in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dang Cas, cant you be a little nicer." Dean said.

My mouth dropped open. Angels are real, that's going to take time to soak that in.

"Im busy." Cas said.

"Anyways where's Sam?" Castiel eyes darted around the room. His blue eyes landed on me. He raised his blade.

I scooted back in my seat. I thought angels were like angels?

"He's out, She's on our side, put the blade down Cas." Bobby answered.

"She's not a demon is she?" Castiel asked.

I rolled my eyes, "No I'm not, but I am a target for demons."

"Who is she? And why is she a target for demons." Cas asked.

"Apparently, she has super powers and can turn invisible, but the last time I checked when the yellow eyes died the powers died. Demons want answers, and won't stop to they get answers." Dean said.

Castiel was silent for a moment thinking.

"Okay, but who is she?" He asked again.

"I'm Jessie Winter, or Winchester, I'm Dean's daughter."

Castiel looked between me and Dean. His mouth slightly dropped open.

"She looks half your age, does that mean you had se-"

"Yes I was fourteen, change the subject." Dean gritted his teeth.

"Why did you call me down here in the first place?" Cas asked.

"We need help to see if theirs any demon activity going around here." Bobby answered.

Sam decided to walk in with a whole bunch of groceries sacks im his hand.

"Cas, you here, why?" Sam said, shocked.

"I was called." He replied.

Cas face dropped in disgust, "Ruby is here isn't she."

Sam nodded.

"She has some news, but she wants to tell Jessie first." Sam said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I dont know, I guess she wants to break the news first to you?"

"I dont think that's a bright idea, Ruby is a demon. Jessie is a target for them, why should we trust her?" Dean asked.

Sam's face got red, "Why dont you trust her, she's on the same side we're in?"

While they are fighting I went outside, to see Ruby.

I still didn't trust her, but she has got some news that involves me.

"What's the news?" I asked.

"I dont have any news, your coming with me." Ruby said as she put a gag on my mouth.

My reflexes are fast we started to fight.

I was actually winning.

She hit me in the head and I was out?


	9. Chapter 9

Ow my head.

Why does my head hurt so bad?

Yelling doesn't make this situation any better.

"I've told you, we're attacked by a pack of demons." Ruby yelled.

"You could've let her been captured, you know as much as I do, how bad they want to get their evil hands on her." Dean yelled back.

"Why cant you accept, that I made a mistake, or the fact i'm a demon and i'm on your side." Ruby shot back.

"I don't trust demons, maybe you set this up try to let them take her, but she got in the way. How do I know your telling the truth? You probably attacked her in the first place, that's why you wanted to be alone outside-"

Dean argued.

"Enough, it was a mistake that could've got Jessie killed. You know that you supposed to call us first, than deal with by yourself Ruby." Sam interrupted.

I could feel Dean smiling in triumphant.

"Dean how can you accuse Ruby of something like that? She simply wanted to tell her some news in private. Why cant you accept that she's not evil Dean?" Sam said.

Not again, how many stupid lies does he have to fall for?

At least Dean can see the real side of her.

I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids felt so heavy.

All I wanted is to go back to peaceful sleep, and forget about everything.

Maybe if someone knocks my head one more time, that could happen.

"Would ya shut up, Jessie can probably hear ya, and being knocked on the head, well it's not good for yelling. You idjits." Bobby said.

The commotion stopped.

Thank god, I owe Bobby.

It's been this way for a couple hours.

I had enough energy to lift my eyelids.

No one noticed at first, Ruby notice me her eyes widen in fear.

I gave her an evil smirk to let her know I still remember.

"Gosh Ruby are you feeling okay? You look very pale." Sam asked in concerned.

"I'm alright, I think it's time for me to go." Ruby replied.

"Wait don't go." Sam called, running after her.

"D-Don't listen to her." I croaked.

"I knew it." Dean mumbled.

"How will Sam react to the news?" Bobby asked.

Short I know.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam was upset.

He sure does have to be a pain a lot.

He has to throw pity parties all the time.

He's moping in his room at Bobby's, after I told him the real story.

He's been like this for a whole week, now everyone is getting frustrated with him.

I'm sitting across from Bobby, we all are looking gloomy, and listening to Dean yell at Sam.

"Sam you need to get out of this room." Dean yelled.

"Go away," a muffled voice behind the door, responded.

"We have given you a whole seven days to pull yourself together, and obviously that's not going to happen soon. So get you butt out of this room or I'll will come in." Dean said frustrated.

Sam came out looking terrible.

He looked like he got stuck in a freezer, and cried for help, but no one heard him.

His eyes were red, his nose was stuffy, and he had a thick blanket hanging over his shoulder.

"Now matter is in our hands, Ruby is a traitor, so now what?" Bobby asked.

I put Ruby's blade on the table.

"How did you manage to get that?" Dean asked.

"I stole it." I replied.

Sam had wide eyes, "No we cant do this. Ruby is innocent, Demons probably brainwashed Jessie to belive

Ruby did all this." Sam defended

I face-palmed, "God Sam," I muttered, loud enough that we all could here, "You need to listen to yourself."

We were all looking at Sam in shock, what he said was too ridiculous.

"Jessie's right, hear yourself. Does that make any sense to you?" Bobby said.

"No that doesn't, but I belive Ruby is innocent." Sam answered.

We argued for hours about Ruby's innocence.

I officially had enough.

They were all engrossed with their arguments to even see me turn invisible, and take the blade.

If they won't do it, I'll will do it by myself.


	11. Chapter 11

It was stupid tracking a demon on my own, but it had to be done.

Ruby, where would you go to track her down?

I started to look at demon activity around the area.

Two states south, people acting not themselfs in Lawrence Kansas.

After the airplane ride, I got a taxi the rest of the way.

I got out a map, and marking the spots that has demon activity.

They all started to track down to one place, or should I say house?

It was a big house, that was in the center of the demon activity.

I started to do research on the property, the house got burned down November 2, 1983.

Wait isnt that Sam's half birthday.

After they rebuilt the house, a new family moved in. After they moved in, they hired people to fix the problem, but ended up dead on the job. It stopped, for three years, then it started again.

I looked more into the house.

I researched, who lived there before the house fire?

I covered my mouth in shock, once I saw the names.

John and Mary Winchester owned the property, and had two boys, Dean and Sam Winchester.

Mary didn't make it out on time.

No one knows where John had gone too.

The boys are died a year ago due to an explosion.

-Mark Vill

Yeah right I thought.

I'm going to visit the house.

I knock on the door three times.

A stressful mom came in to view.

"Um hello can I help you." She asked.

"I looking for a job for baby-sitting, I was wondering if you needed help."

"I already have a babysitter, but you can help."

"Thank you."

"I found someone who can help you to watch the kids." The mom called out.

I found the voice who I was looking for.

"I really dont think that's necessary." Ruby said.

Ruby came Into view, her eyes widen at the sight of me.

The mom left as I stepped in the house.

I started to twist the blade behind my back.

"Why did you follow me?" Ruby asked.

"To do this," I stuck the blade into her she flashed, and died.

That was easy I thought.

At that moment the kids eyes flashed black.

"Uh oh." Was the only thing I could say.

Castiel appeared, and killed the demons before I could blink.

He turned to me angry, "Do you know worried we all were, we didn't know where you gone after you took the blade."

"You guys were only worried, because im a target for demons, and I'm powerful, you didn't want me to go to the dark side I could overpower you." I said looking down.

He tilted my chin with his fingers so I could look into his deep blue eyes. "You know that's not true, we worry about you because you might wined up dead. Dean loves you he's just shows a bad way of showing it."

"Your lying."

He chuckled, "Angels can not lie."

I knew that was true, I didn't know much about angels, but I knew they can't lie.

"Come on lets get you to Bobby's ."


	12. Chapter 12

"You did what!" Sam exclaimed.

Castiel and I appeared in Bobby's house.

Unfortunately Sam was the only one there.

"I went to find Ruby and kill her." I mumbled.

"Did you succeed?" Sam asked.

I nodded.

"You know it wasn't your call to make, she was going to help stop Lucifer to rise." Sam said.

"You weren't going to let us kill her anyways."

"That's because we don't kill people on our side."

"You call her a person, she's the opposite of a human being. For heavens sake, she tried to kill me."

"I hate yo-"

"Enough." Castiel yelled.

We both glared at each other.

No one spoke to Bobby and Deam came home.

All I could do is gasped in surprise as Dean hugged me.

"Where were you idjit?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, business." I came up with a lie.

Sam snorted.

I glared at him.

"Jessie did you-?" Dean asked.

"Yes." I replied.

We all were silent.

"Are you going to punish her?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, Ruby was evil, I think she had a right to cut her in half." Dean said.

"We haven't agreed to kill her! You should have gave her one more chance." Sam argued.

"If we would have gave her one more chance, I would be dead." I replied coldly.

"Well maybe that's a good thing, I mean we won't have to worry about you turning dark side and use your powers against us."

I stood there in shock, how could my uncle say that?

I walked outside of the house, planing to go far away from here.

Maybe I will go dark side?


	13. Chapter 13

I ran. Why did I have to run into demons? They used their demon powers, and threw me into a brick wall. Ouch, god that hurt. I tried to move, but the power was so strong. "Well, well, well, we captured the famous Jessie." The guy said, the girl next to him nodded. "What do you possibly want from me?" I spat. "I think you know what we want, but lets introduce ourselves, I'm Alastair and she's Lilith." Oh god why do I have to run into these demons? "I'm not joining you or your nasty other demons. " "Not after what Sammy said to you?" Alastair mocked. "He's just mourning with his loss." Alastair laughed, "A hunter and a demon falls in love, that's the first right Lilith. " "Never saw it myself, but I can tell Sam is heartbroken for a demon." Lilith said. "Will you let me go, because it's getting a little uncomfortable up here." I said. "That's the fun part, watching humans suffer." Lilith said pouting. They laughed. "We are not letting you go." Alastair said. That's when I felt stronger, I started to fight back the demon power they use against me. I landed on the concrete with a "ouf". I looked back at the two most dangerous demons, their faces were in pure shock. "How you like them apples." I smirked. They backed away. "You didn't think I had it, I didn't know either." They didn't speak they just kept staring at me. "You know what's funny, the top most power demons ever being scared by a fourteen year old." "We're not scared, it just we're shocked." Lilith said. "We need you to be on our side, to help us." Alastair begged. I guess we need a spy to spy on the demons. "I will join the dark side." I said. 


	14. Chapter 14

I wasn't betraying the good side, more like the dark side.

I was spying on them, I wouldn't be surprise if my family wouldn't forgive me.

They probably thought I was stabbing their backs but I wasn't.

"Jessie I need you to be invisible during the battle, and here this is supposed to kill angels." Alastair said giving me the blade.

I nodded knowing this will also kill demons.

Lucifer hasnt risen yet, and I plan that's never going to happen, we are fighting for God not the devil.

"Lilith I need you to be my commander in this battle."

"Yes sir." She replied.

He summon dozens of demons.

"Here they come." Alastair said.

Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Castiel stood in the front, in the back were angels.

"I hope you know we have Jessie on our side now." Lilith said smirking.

These demons need help, don't give out your secret plan.

"You guys are just bluffing." Dean said.

"Show yourself Jessie." Alastair said.

I didn't give myself out this was my only chance for them not to hate me.

"As your leader I command you to show yourself." He said louder.

I made myself visible, gasps could be heard by the angels.

"Jessie what are you doing on the bad side, we were supposed to be on the same side. Do you know how much power you've given them?" Sam said.

"Yes, why do you even care? I thought you wanted me to join the dark side. Now you want me back, that's not how it goes." I replied.

"Well maybe-" Sam spoke.

"Enough." Alastair interrupted.

We all stared at him.

"I love fighting, but you two are so annoying." Alastair continued.

That's when Castiel made the first strike against the demons.

I quickly turned invisible, and kill demons with the blade.

"Wait, I thought she was with us, you b-." A demon said before I stabbed him.

"She tricked us!" Lilith exclaimed.

I felt power surge through me, strong power.

Blinding light blocked my vision, along with the loud pitch screaming ruin my ears.

My vision cleared.

Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Castiel stood their in shock.

I fell on my knees in exhaust, before it went black.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is taking place in season 7, dont read untill you finished the season, if you are a dare devil and want to read on before you reached season 7 then spoiler alert. Enjoy.

* * *

I heard whispers around me, "She's been out for weeks."

Weeks?

Have I been out that long? I think it's time to wake up.

I open my eyes, and found myself staring at Bobby's panic room ceiling.

"Thank god Jessie you scared us half to death, and how stupid are you for sping on the dark side, we thought you actually turned dark? I'm going to-" Dean ranted.

"Oh would you shut up? I only woke up from a slumber for who knows how long, less than a minute ago? You just keep asking me questions, do you ever consider if I have a headache or-" I interrupted,

"Would you stop your bickering you two? Jessie's stunt is our top concern right now." Castiel interrupted me.

"What stunt did I actually pulled off?" I asked.

"Your demon powers became stronger, and you were holding the power in. That power was building up for a long time, and you couldn't hold that much power, your power exploded and you killed every demon that was in the battle. But it came with a price." Castiel said, unsure what my reaction would be.

"What's the price?" I asked.

"Some of the power you had let a certain opening in the world to purgatory, the only monsters that got out are leviathans before the gateway closed." Castiel explained.

"Are leviathans easy to kill?" I asked.

"Leviathans can't be killed, they bleed black ooze, but they're like zombies, they keep coming back but can't die."

"What?" Dean, Sam, and I shouted.

"What do you mean they can't be killed?" Sam said.

"There's no way to actually kill them." Castiel said.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam was still giving me the silent treatment for killing Ruby.

I was so annoyed with him, I didn't attempt to make peace with him.

Bobby, Dean, and Castiel are watching me to make sure I won't explode with power.

Everyone is driving me insane.

Sam is giving me silent treatment, Dean's fussing over me, When Castiel said that he cares about me, I didn't realized that until now. Bobby is always staring at me. Castiel keeps on asking questions about my power level.

Why can't we all be normal?

Oh that's right we're hunters.

If only yellow eyes didn't kill my grandmother. Well my grandma was a hunter, John would've figured it out somehow, yellow eyes will catch up to Mary then kill from the deal she made by saving John, then.-

Oh god, now I'm making myself confused.

I started to hear whispers, they became louder and louder.

My head erupted in pain.

"Ahh" I screamed.

"Jessie what's wrong?" Dean asked worried.

I couldn't respond, the pain was unbearable.

Then I was in another universe.

I saw these people, but I got the feeling they weren't really humans.

"Dick since we escape what's the plan?" A doctor with scrubs asked.

"We're going to kill all of the hunters, make sure they don't know are weakness." I assumed the guy that's name is Dick said.

"Yeah, but it's unlikely they spray us with a whole bunch of cleaning supplies." A guy in the back laughed.

Cleaning supplies?

Then I was put back into my reality.

"Jessie are you there? Can you hear me?" Castiel shook me.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"I think I had a vision?" I said unsure.

Sam and Dean looked at me sympathy like they know how painful and scary visions are.

"What was the vision about?" Castiel asked.

"When did you get here?" I asked completely ignoring his question.

"I got here right when Dean called. I thought you were having another explosion of power, and again what was your vision about?" Castiel asked.

"I belive I had a vision about the leviathans, and I know their weakness." I said.

"Well don't keep us waiting, what's their weakness?" Bobby asked.

"They said that spraying cleaning supplies is their weakness." I said.

"Cleaning supplies? Your just making things up. That's just pathetic. The mighty leviathans weakness is the cleaning supplies." Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam has your visions were ever wrong?" Dean asked.

"No-" Sam said.

"So what makes her visions wrong then?" Dean interrupted.

"But that was years ago, now maybe they're wrong this time." Sam said.

"Sam, that is the stupidest thing I ever heard, and I heard a lot of stupid thing for idjits." Bobby said.

"Well then it's settle we know how to kill leviathans, with cleaning supplies." Castiel said confused.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam was eyeing me suspiciously.

He was getting better with me, but the process was going by slowly.

Castiel kept on dropping by, to see if my powers become to strong.

Dean finally accepted that I was his daughter. Everything was going good for the longest time.

Well until yesterday when Dick shot Bobby in the head, and died.

Dean was taking it the hardest. If you didn't know Dean you wouldn't be able to tell.

Sam and I know him, we can tell with his lack of appetite, he says no to pie! He's in love with pie and he said no to pie!

I was so feed up with those stupid Leviathans. They killed a friend of ours, well actually more than friends, they killed family.

With the Winchesters you don't get away with killing family.

I was doing homework in a crappy motel, when suddenly I was in a different place.

I saw blood, lots of blood. That people were drinking.

My first thought was vampires. They eating the person though, they usually drink blood not eat the person. then one of the men open his mouth.

It wasn't a vampire it was a leviathan. I quickly turn invisible, so they wouldn't notice me.

I felt my power getting really strong again. Maybe I should kill them like I did with the demons, but that could bring something else out.

Then I burst with power, blinding light filled my vision, piercing screams are ruining my ears.

The world went black.

SN

A dull ringing is going on in my head.

I felt completely drained, but found enough strength to open my eyes.

Everything was blurry, I waited for my eyes to focus.

Black ooze was everywhere. The leviathans are dead.

I was all alone.

"Cas, please help." My voice washoarse.

I heard a fluttering of wings, blue eyes showed up in my vision.

"Jessie, did you kill them with your power?" Cas asked

I nodded, losing my strength to use my voice.

"Jessie that was a very dangerous thing to do. Okay I assume you can't walk, so I'll have to carry you."

Cas picked me up, and flew to Whitefish Montana to the cabin we live in.

"Jessie! Where on earth did you go? What happen?" Dean asked.

"Somehow she managed to be in the leviathans hut, then use her powers to kill them. I wouldn't be able to find her if she didn't pray."

"She was doing homework then the lights went off then she was gone." Dean said, helping Cas lay me onto the couch.

There conversations were getting softer and softer.

Then I blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18

All I could hear is a dull ringing in my ears. I couldn't open my eyes, and on top of that; I have aches all over my body.

It must have been hours until I could hear soft voices.

"Dean, she used a lot of power I don't know if she will ever wake up." Cas said.

"She has too. She woke up after the demons fight. She just has to wake up." Dean tried to reason with himself.

At least someone has faith in me.

"Dean, she was out for weeks with the demon fight. She has been out for eight months after the leviathans." Sam spoke.

EIGHT MONTHS ! I have been out for eight months. It is time for me to wake up.

I tried to open my eyes, but they did not budge open.

Why won't you open? People are debating on leaving me. I need to wake up so they won't ditch me.

I managed to crack my eyes open.

"GUYS! If you two stop your bickering you can see that Jessie is trying to wake up." Cas said loudly.

I heard someone run up to me, " Jessie, come on you have to wake up" my father said.

"She can hear you, but she is having trouble opeaning her eyes. Maybe if I can transfer some of my power to her, then maybe she will wake up."

"Castiel, why haven't you done that months ago?" Dean said.

"She had to be somewhat awake for me to do it."

"Okay so lets do it." Sam said.

I felt a hand on my forehead, a surge of energy run through me like a bolt of lightning.

I sat up in record speed. My eyes were wide open. I was in a huge room that I didn't recognize.

Cas, Sam, and Dean looked at me with relief, wonder, and furious.

My father was angry, "Jessie, what the hell were you thinking? What you did was idiotic, I thought you learned after the demon fight, bu-"

"That's enough Dean! Jessie just woke up. We can lecture her later on her dangerous stunt she pulled off."

I nodded my head to Cas, grateful he bought me time from my dad. Only one thought lingered in my mind...

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Welcome to the bunker Jessie." Sam said.

This is weird Sam is actually being nice to me. His smiles were real, and for once he looked happy.

I stood up, but seconds later my face was on the floor.

"Jessie you need to rest. Your body isn't used to walking or doing any activities. We need to take it step by step." Cas said helping me off the ground, and put me back in bed.

"So I'm supposed to be stuck in bed, how am I going to do stuff."

"Your not necessarily stuck in bed, you're going to get around in this" Dean pulled out a wheelchair.

"Oh no I'm not going to be that am I? I rather be in cructhes. Nevermind I will be fine in this bed, just please don't make me be in a wheelchair."

"You sound like Bobby. I just don't understand why people hate wheelchairs with a passion." Sam said.

I vaguely remembered when Bobby was in a wheelchair. It was all from Lilith. Thinking of Bobby made my chest hurt from the good memories we shared.

"Anyways we would've thought you wanted to take a tour around the bunker, since it is going to be our new home." Dean spoke his voice was a little calmer than when it was that I woke up.

I gave it some thought. I could look around my new home, but then again the wheelchair...Oh how bout I wait until I can walk again to tour the house, but then curiosity will eat my insides. This is a hard choice, and everyone staring at me is not helping in the slightest bit.

"Sure I'll take a tour, but never bring up I was in a wheelchair, or you'll see the end of it" I compromised.

"Oh I'm so scared." Sam rolled his eyes.

The bunker was HUGE! I don't feel like it's my home. I meen I never lived in anything like this before. I feel jealous of myself for having this. That doesn't make any sense, but I have that feeling of jealousy.

After being put to bed I heard a knock on the door.

Assuming it was my father, I shakily said, "Come in."

It was only an a angel. I let out a breath which I haven't realized I have been holding.

"Jessie-"

"Yeah I know what I did was dangerous and stupid, but I couldn't contain it anymore."

"I was going to say that I have to monitor you more often. You were fine with the energy levels. Im guessing your powers trigger when you get emotional-"

"I do not get emotional."

"Jessie if I can finish? Not like crying emotional; I mean anger management, upset emotional, scared emotional. By that someone has to keep a close eye on you. We might have to put a tracking device on you, just in case you don't have enough energy to call or pray."

It is like I'm on house arrest again. I know that Cas made the right choice by the tracking device, but that doesn't mean I like the idea.

"Jessie, be prepared your father wants to speak with you."

SN

* * *

OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME, DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STOY THERE IS MORE TO COME.


	19. AN

AN

To all of my followers, I want to say thank u.

My updating skills are terrible.

I have decided to update my oldest stories first until they are completed, some might like it some might hate this idea.

* * *

My first two too update is

The Guardians of Chaos, has a lot of chapters to go,

Dean's Little Girl, almost done with one or two chapters left.

* * *

My next two.

Sixteen Years Later, five more chapters to go.

Hiding in fear, a lot more chapters to go.

* * *

My last update is

Where the Corners Meet. So many more chapters to go.

* * *

While waiting...

Checknout these authors

Percy Jackson: 3.

Supernatural: sg2009

* * *

For More information check my profile page, I will continue to update my story status.


	20. Chapter 19

Final Chapter.

* * *

I swallowed hard.

My father walked into the room, he had his poker face on. When ever he had his poker face I knew he calmed down a smudge.

"I can't even begin to say how idiotic you've been..." My dad started off.

"I couldn't contain it anymore! It just happened so fast." I yelled.

"Cas said your power level was low, and your emotions got better of you-"

"I am a teenager! I can't control these emotions. I can't just not-" I interrupted him.

"Well guess what I was a teenager too. I know hard to believe, and I fought them off. My father was always out hunting, and I had to watch out for Sammy. I couldn't let my emotions get the better of me. I was responsible for Sam to keep him safe and sane."

I scoffed, "Well you did a good job of that."

'CRASH! ' my eyes blurred. I raised my hand to my head, and there was blood. It took me a minute to realize my dad threw a lamp at me.

I stood and stumbled, but managed to run out of the room. I took a random turn I still really don't know the place.

I heard my dad running, something wasn't right about him. It couldn't be possession, because he still had his tattoo. I was lost to know what he was.

I heard some clinking to my right, I tured to my right to see a blurry Cas looking at some books.

I stumbled again, and Cas looked up.

"Jessie!" Cas ran up to me and caught me in his arms when I fell.

"SAM!" Cas yelled. Before I knew it Sam was restraining Dean.

Before I could question anyone I blacked out.

* * *

I woked up with an agonizing headache.

I barely remember what happened.

I never seen my dad that mad before. No matter how bad I lashed out, he wouldn't hit me or anything. It wasn't my father it was something else...

"Sam the mark it is getting worse." Cas said.

"No kidding Cas, I just tried to kill my only child."

"Cas have you found any more ways to get rid of this mark?" Sam piped in.

"I contacted Death, what he said isn't the way we're looking for." Cas sighed.

"Well what did he say?" Dean asked.

"You can transfer the mark to someone else you think is worthy. If you destroy the mark, then the darkness will be released. "

"I can't transfer the Mark to somebody, I could be an ass, but im not that cruel. That is not an option. What's the Darkness."

"The Darkness was before my time, but I heard it from my brother Gabriel... Huh that's weird I can't remember what he told me."

"Well if it was before your time, then it must be the true evil. If God had them banish for a reason then-" Sam tried to make sense the situation.

"The book told me removing it would have dark consequences. The mark wants me to have it. Sam we can't do it."

"There has to be-"

"NO SAM! There is no other way to fix it. I jus have to deal with it okay. It already got Charlie killed and I almost killed my daughter."

Who's Charlie I wondered.

"Sorry to interrupt but, what is the mark, the darkness, and who's Charlie." I asked.

"Oh kid you missed a lot over eight months". Sam said.

* * *

After a couple hours of story telling, I realized how so much can happen in eight months.

First they met Kevin a straight A student, who was dating this hacker girl named Charlie. Kevin turned out to be a prophet of the Lord. Charlie became the hacker for the Winchesters.

The King of Hell Crowley kidnapped Kevin to translate an angel tablet, angel tablets hold any secrets to the good and saving Kevin from n Crowley, Charlie went to Oz with Dorothy.

Sam nearly died trying to close the gates to hell forever. Dean made an angel go possess him to heal him completely. Dean and Sam were tricked, and the angel killed Kevin.

Charlie came back after hearing the death of Kevin. Dean and Sam went separate ways, Sam and Cas had a better understanding of each other. While Dean and Crowley went to get the Mark of Cain to defeat the rising queen of hell, which was a knight of hell.

After killing a knight of hell, Dean became more violent and less human. Dean had enough of it, and took his own life. He became a demon, after being cured he still behaves violently. After Charlie found a pattern in the book of the damned, she was brutally killed in the bathtub.

During those eight months I was sleeping, while the world around me pretty much ended.

Suddenly a very stupid idea popped into my brain.

"Hey guys I have an idea on how to get rid of the mark, but you aren't going to like it." I said.

Sam, Dean, and Cas all groaned.

* * *

"Okay what is your idea?" Cas said bracing himself.

"Dean will transfer the mark to me." I said.

"Uh no. What makes you think I'll give you the mark?" Dean scoffed.

"I have powers in me, I can smite demons if I had enough energy. Send me to hell where I can use it correctly. "

"Souls are meant to be in hell not the living." Cas said.

"Then what about purgatory, I can kill monsters with the mark and the blade."

"I can't send you alone-"

"I won't be alone dad. Crowley will come with me."

"I rather you be alone than with him."

"Dad he helped you when you had the mark, did he not? He could watch me."

Sa summoned him. After explaining the situation, he refused.

"Well I guess I have to spread the word to the demons, what you did to that-" Dean threatened.

"Shh okay I'll do it".

I guess he would tell me in purgatory.

Dean and I held each others arms, as he transfered the mark to me. It felt like hot burning coals being pressed down on my bare arm.

Everyone wished me luck, and Crowley said the spell. All I saw was trees.

"Look out!" Crowley said.

I turned and slice a Vampire's head off.

Well this is purgatory.

* * *

AN

This story is complete, I don't know if I'll do a sequel to it, you guys decide.


End file.
